The present disclosure generally relates to the operation of wireless devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods of recording user activities at wireless devices.
Wireless devices, for example, cell phones, portable data assistants, text devices, lap top computers, etc., are ubiquitous. Wireless devices may be used to play games, send text messages, browse the Internet, make phone calls, and for many other activities. Sometimes, a user may have a problem with a particular application and the user may have difficulty when trying to explain the particular problem to a support person. Further, a user may simply want to share a game highlight with another user at a remote wireless device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and methods, to address the above shortcomings.